


不解之词——I hate my life but I'll see you next week

by Qhqh



Category: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang - Fandom, TSV - Fandom, TwoSet, twoset violin
Genre: M/M, young brett & young eddy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qhqh/pseuds/Qhqh
Summary: 纯情无害的文。关于两个小男孩的脑洞。浪漫初遇只是巧合吗？
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	不解之词——I hate my life but I'll see you next week

每一次描述初遇情景，都让他们对各自人生轨迹的认识有一点不一样，尽管这么多年来，这个故事被讲了无数次，按理说应该也熟悉到不行了，可谁也没法再现真实，很多当时发生的事情逐渐被过滤掉了，旁枝末节无关紧要的细节由于不足以构成他们基于一系列巧合之上的初遇叙事，被一次又一次有意无意地忽视了。叙事方式对记忆的塑造如此重要，直到这个故事讲了一百次，他们都相信了，这就是命中注定。

brett不擅长数学，但是亚洲小孩怎么能学不好数学呢，于是父母在家长圈子里稍作打听后给他报了一个补习班，他本来应该是周六晚上去上数学课的，但是这一周情况特殊，第二天下午父母准备带他出去玩，于是数学课临时挪到了周五晚上。这不要紧，brett心想，反正所有的事情都是父母来做决定，自己什么时候做过主呢，在哪里生活，上不上数学课，出不出去玩，自己就好像一个旁观者，只要不是很讨厌的事情，就配合他们，他清楚自己没有决定权。brett不是不爱父母，只是觉得他们不懂自己，所以很多话到嘴边，也说不出来了，主动封闭了一部分与父母沟通的可能性。只有一件事他由衷地感到幸运，那就是学了小提琴，在练琴的时候，他可以把一切都忘了，没有人可以控制他该怎样表现一首乐曲，即使是资助他学琴的父母。音乐里他是自由的。

在去上数学课的路上，brett想着一些烦心事，一走进教室就注意到了那个坐得板正、皱着眉正望向窗外的小男孩。那是晚上，外面只有微弱的灯光，他在看什么呢，为什么也皱着眉毛，心里在想什么，brett有些好奇，心想他可能比别人有趣一点吧。其他同学都在和朋友嬉笑打闹，但是这个小男孩只是一个人安静坐着。他旁边的位置空着，于是brett穿过整个教室，走过去打了个招呼，问他这个位置有没有人，男孩扭过头来，摇摇头。他拉出了椅子把书包挂在座椅靠背上坐下，然后老师就进来了。

brett当时没有意识到，选择座位的一瞬间竟然有那么重要，重要到足以影响他整个人生。

在课刚开始的半小时，他们没有说过一句话。他就是这样一个人，刚刚还对这个小男孩产生了一丝兴趣，转眼就无所谓了，观察这个，观察那个，其实都一样，冷眼旁观周围的人和事已经是他的习惯。眼下上课比较重要，所以他的目光只在老师、黑板以及自己的草稿本之间流转，坐到座位上以后还没有回过一次头观察这位以后可能再也不会碰面的临时同桌。直到老师讲完了知识点，让同学们边做题边讨论，这才有机会让他和这位同桌开口说话。

“好无聊啊，这些题一点意思都没有……”

“是哦，我也这么觉得。”

“你叫什么名字啊，我还没问过你。”

“我叫brett，你呢？”

“我叫eddy……”男孩把笔盖上放在桌子上，趴在桌上回头看他，“我不想做题了……brett，你是第一次来吗，我之前……好像没有见过你。”

“哦……eddy……不是，我之前是周六上课的。”

“唔……你多大了，我13岁。”

“那我比你大，我14了。”

“你平时都做什么呀？”

“我……拉小提琴。”brett想了想，现在无聊的生活中只有这件事让他真正快乐。

“真的吗？！我也会拉小提琴！”

“真的吗？”brett察觉到眼前这个男孩突然就不一样了，因为是跟他一样会拉小提琴的同龄人。其实他也认识很多学小提琴的同龄人，可是他们要么很无聊，要么只在上课和比赛时见个面而已，生活很难有交集。想到这里，他看着这个跟自己肤色一样，年级差不多大也会拉琴的男孩，突然间觉得有些眼熟，不过也只是一瞬间的思绪，说不定只是知道了他也拉小提琴就觉得亲切呢，他没再多想。如果可以和他做朋友，说不定可以结束自己形单影只的单调生活……

“我们可以做朋友吗？brett？”男孩笑着问他，快下课了，他想得到一个肯定的回答。

“当然，好啊。”

围绕小提琴的短暂聊天十分愉快。下课铃响了。

“I hate my life but I'll see you next week！”说着brett挥手告别，他准备回去告诉父母，以后的数学课他都要周五上。

他当然不止和一个人说过“I hate my life”，多与他交谈两句的同学，都知道他这句略显厌世的口头禅。当然他也常说 “see you next week”，每周要上那么多补习班的亚裔小孩，当然是跟很多人一周见一次面啦。至于为什么后来只记得和eddy说了这句话，他也说不上来具体的原因，可能，他就是愿意相信，一样的话在他们之间更为特别。这句话有魔力一般预言了他未来十几年的变化，在此之前他跟谁说这句话都一样，只是口头禅和表达客气礼貌罢了，只有eddy，只有他对eddy说这句话之后，生活开始有了变化，大概是第二天的重逢就打破了next week的魔咒，并且后来与他见面的频率越来越高，根本不止一周一见，而且他后来也不讨厌他的生活了。I hate my life but I'll see you next week. 他后来再也没有再说过这句话。好像不经意间施的魔法终于找到了对彼此都奏效的那个人，再讲也没有什么必要了。

人们喜欢浪漫的故事，喜欢无意间的偶遇和漫不经心的重逢，可是现实里哪有那么多巧合。

eddy几年前就知道brett了，起先是从他的父母那里知道的。一个比他大一岁的亚裔男孩，在小提琴比赛拿了奖。虽然后来的十几年时间里，两人之间的年龄差似乎有在变得越来越小，越来越不重要，可是对于当时的小eddy来说，大一岁的brett已经是比自己成熟很多的大哥哥了，那个年纪的琴童，优秀到家长中间都被经常讨论到的不多。周围只有姐姐学音乐，可是姐姐学的是钢琴，而他总想给自己找一个目标，和他一样拉小提琴，可以让他仰望的人。无意中知道的这个叫brett的厉害哥哥，到底是什么样的呢。

他加倍努力地练琴。不仅周末上课，平时他还要自己学乐理，每天恨不能练琴40个小时，因为他喜欢拉小提琴，并且相信只要努力就可以收获更好的琴技，有段时间甚至连他的姐姐也不能理解，毕竟谁也不知道他怎么了，一下子就动力十足。原因其实很简单，他也想在比赛中拿奖，想跟这位哥哥一样在舞台上闪闪发光，想让父母感到骄傲，想被人提起，像brett一样。他还想认识他。

后来他的努力没有白费，拥有很多登台表演的机会，也参加了各种比赛，努力拿名次。终于，在一次昆士兰的比赛中，他远远地见到了那个brett。在后台，很多人围着brett，他刚刚表现得不错，父母和老师都围着他，拍拍他的肩膀，笑着和别的家长聊天。brett还没有很高，被围在中间尴尬地假笑，他只回休息室坐着，琴还没有收起来，手上全是汗，看得出来不太想陪着大人们聊天。eddy看了转播，那表演和现在被人团团围住的这个大哥哥都让他印象深刻。他觉得brett很可爱，他想和他做朋友，甚至想跟他一起学小提琴。

一开始他还不知道怎么接近brett，他们不在一个学校，他打听过的。他们也不在一个地方学琴。但是他很早就意识到，brett那样优秀的孩子，可能会比同龄人早几年进青年乐团积累经验。于是他也准备了起来，多次跟父母说想要早点进乐团，自己也很努力地练琴。他做过调查了，Queensland Youth Orchestra 是布里斯班最好的乐团，其中Queensland Youth Symphony是能力和年龄要求最高的团，那个很优秀的哥哥，可能一到grade 8就会参加吧，留给他的时间不多了，他心想。况且小提琴一共也不要多少个，他要变得更厉害一点才行。

后来他终于如愿以偿，踩着年龄线通过了QYS的面试，不管怎样，他已经在变得越来越好，一直被默默关注着的灯塔一样遥远的brett，对他来说早已化为无形中的力量一直支撑着他，一个幻想中的朋友，好像认不认识都没关系了。但是谁知道呢，每当他想到那个人，或者从别人那里听说了那个人，就会加倍练琴，说服自己有音乐就够了，一开始想认识他这件事总是被避开，对可能性抱有幻想总归不太好。尽管这个念头也偶尔闪现。

离参加第一次乐团排练的时间越来越近，心情从一开始的兴奋变成了紧张，前一天的晚上他尤其紧张。终于，他又向梦寐以求的目标更进一步，未来会成为音乐家吗，父母可不这么想，他也不知道，毕竟时间还早，他只想专注于眼下热爱的事情。坐在窗户边上，他幻想明天乐团的情景，old museum building，这个地方他只有面试的时候去过，可以容纳几百人同时排练，那里面会有他的身影吗？不行，他对自己说，这件事不能再想了，好好准备排练吧eddy，没有什么比这更重要，交朋友，那是顺便的事，他们都这么说，我也别再想了……

“Hi，请问我可以坐这个位置吗？”

eddy扭过头来，一个又熟悉又陌生的面孔出现在不能再靠近的地方。原来他一直盯着窗外发呆，而周围又很吵闹，这位朋友不得不弯下腰凑到他脸旁边问他话。他呆滞地摇摇头，怔怔地看着这个男孩，这不就是……他不敢相信……刚刚还在做白日梦想乐团的事情，转头就见到了他这几年都忘不掉，或许会在第二天的乐团相遇的人……也许还在做梦吧。他咽了咽口水，忘记帮这位新同桌拉椅子，还好brett没在意。老师也帮了大忙，因为这位同学一进来，就开始上课了，没人注意到他几乎一整节课都在盯着brett看，看得脸都红了，他没想过，可以离他这么近。他后来也暗自感叹，可能这是命运之神看他这么努力，给他的奖赏。

eddy无心上课，当然这不关老师的事，数学也是无辜的，怪只能怪这个人不守章法地闯进来扰乱了他的心智，他暂时没法想任何别的事情。一整节课，他都在想着这件事是不是真的发生了以及，如果不是做梦该怎么开口说话，让这位新同桌记住他。他有些慌了，他没想过会是这样的，他以为他们的初遇是会在乐团或者某次比赛中，这样他就可以让brett对他拉小提琴的技术刮目相看。然而事情就这样悄没声地发生了，期待已久的相遇，以猝不及防的姿态降临。

绝不能让brett知道他已经像个小变态一样关注了他好几年，只能从简单de 寒暄开始吧，他想，直接说你好，交个朋友吧，有点怪怪的，要不自我介绍？好像更奇怪了。他不知道从何聊起，因为对他太过熟悉，而他对eddy又完全陌生，他怕不小心袒露真相会把brett吓走。最后，他觉得还是吐槽数学课比较安全。

“好无聊啊，这些题一点意思都没有……”他是认真的，与想认识很久的人突然出现在眼前相比，任何事情都变得没意思了。

“是哦，我也这么觉得。”

“你叫什么名字啊，我还没问过你。”他其实早就知道了，而现在只想重新认识一遍这个男孩。他们都长大了不少，早就不是几年前的样子了。

“我叫brett，你呢？”

“我叫eddy……我不想做题了……brett，你是第一次来吗，我之前……好像没有见过你。”他好奇，究竟是为什么，数学班没有重新开课，这个人“没见过”的同学怎么会在这里。

“哦……eddy……不是，我之前是周六上课的。”eddy惊讶地意识到，他们原来只相差24个小时。

“唔……你多大了，我13岁。”

“那我比你大，我14了。”

“你平时都做什么呀？”eddy的明知故问，无非是想把话题引到他们共同的兴趣上面。

“我……拉小提琴。”

“真的吗？！我也会拉小提琴！”eddy小心翼翼地演起来，他真想让brett记住他。

“真的吗？”

“我们可以做朋友吗？brett？”eddy想得到一个肯定的回答。

“当然，好啊。”他做到了。

eddy在谈话中放松了下来，就好像他们确实是完全不认识的陌生人那样。他整个人轻飘飘的，像是要飞到天上去。然后，他又想象他们其实已经认识了许多许多年，因为一场事故，他的伙伴失去了记忆，而他一边帮他回忆，一边重新体验初遇的美好。这一幻象让他难过又感到罪恶。他实在不知道怎么去形容这场繁杂又简单的初遇的美好，以至于在后来的叙事中，他一次又一次骗自己，当然也骗了所有人。

“I hate my life but I'll see you next week！”

第一秒，eddy不懂为什么brett 会说“hate my life” 这种话，但是他的魄力让eddy瞬间明白，这么多年吸引他的到底是什么，这一下子就解释通了。他们是完全不一样的人，却又被相同的事物深深吸引，他一直好奇，brett是一个怎样的人。第二秒，他才反应过来，brett把他当成一回事了，或许只是简单的客套，但不要紧，就算不能再见，他也知道如何找到brett。

分别后，他坐在妈妈的车后座反复思量这节收获满满的数学课，突然，他想到明天的乐团，他忘了问brett，有没有参加乐团的打算。然而转瞬又想到，这个问题的答案还有意义吗，他们已经是朋友了呀！

直到第二天，他早早地到了排练的地方坐着，拿着小提琴，盯着大门的方向，一个又一个高他几头的大哥哥大姐姐陆续进来，而他在等待一个未知的惊喜……

后来的事，大家都知道了。

人生如同谱写乐章，在美的指引下，人会把偶然事件改编为一个主题，记录在生命的乐章里。两个年轻人的相遇如同共同创造的旋律，他们交换动机，彼此的主题随着乐章层层推进延展，互相模仿，对位，为彼此增加声部，再一同重现。幸运的人能谱写出美好的音乐，大抵是这样的原因。


End file.
